Worship My Feet
by InMyDreamsFluffy
Summary: Made for Glee Kink Meme, Quinn had a hard day at work and her feet were killing her. Rachel being the sweet girlfriend she is, decided to give her a foot massage. Things get taken to the next level.


**Made For the Glee Kink Meme**

Quinn had a hard day at work and her feet were killing her. Rachel being the sweet girlfriend she is, decided to give her a foot massage. Rachel sat one way and Quinn the other, Rachel's hands working out every kink and ache from her perfect feet. Rachel's eyes sparkled with delight when Quinn's head slumped backward in bliss. "I'll always take good care of you, baby."

"That feels amazing Rachel."

"Tsk tsk," The sharp bite of Rachel's nails made Quinn moan in pain, but the good kind. "That feels amazing what?"

"Mistress." Rachel smirked and nodded her head, bringing the foot up to her lips. She kissed each toe with a smile, "Thank you mistress."

"Oh don't thank me yet, I'm going to put these feet to good use tonight." Rachel smiled and released Quinn and nudged her to the floor. "I need my crop, go fetch if. Crawl," She corrected as Quinn went to stand, she smirked as Quinn slipped over the bottom of her dress as it got in the way. A few minutes later she came back with it in her mouth and rested it on her lap, "Good girl, now on your knees and hands behind your back." She watched as Quinn perched on her knees, hands behind her back and head lowered in submission. "Lower your ass on the heels of your feet, good girl. Do you know what mistress wants from her puppy?"

"No mistress I do not."

"Its time you worshiped the ground I walk on, and since that is a lot of ground, I'll settled for my feet instead." Rachel smirked and placed her foot in front of Quinn's face. "Remove my slippers and socks with your teeth, puppy." Rachel watched as Quinn used her mouth to slid off the first slipper, hardly moving the rest of her body. She held her pink bedazzled crop in her hands and gave her butt a light swat. Once Rachel's feet were free from her slippers and socks she held on up to Quinn's face. "Clean my feet with your tongue, every inch and don't miss a spot or I will use this." she slapped the crop on the couch and watched as Quinn got to to work.

Quinn started by kissing each toe on Rachel's left foot, her knees quivering already from this position but she was far from done. Her tongue snaked out and circled around her heel, back up until her big toe was in her mouth. She heard Rachel moan as she sucked and nipped at her toes and smiled. She made sure each foot was taken care of, worshiped and adored. "Did I please you mistress?"

"Almost my pet, remove your clothes and get on the coffee table, spread wide for Mistress. I think its time for your reward." Quinn did as she was told, stripping out of her clothes quickly before getting on the coffee table. She spread her legs wide and rested back on her elbows, she watched as Rachel's foot slid across her sex and moaned. "Do you want me to fuck you, pet?"

"Yes mistress please, I've been so good." Rachel's toe slipped into her and she shuttered as the other teased her clit.

"Do you like your reward, pet?"

"Oh yes mistress, very much mistress." Soon Rachel's entire foot rubbed against her slick heat, three or four toes entering her. She whimpered as Rachel's feet took turns teasing her entrance, while the other teased her clit.

"After you cum I want you on your knees and cleaning the mess you made on my feet."

"Mmm, yes mistress!" When she came, Rachel smirked and watched her face turn red. Slumping against the coffee table and then tried to gain her composure. She got on her knees and started to clean the mess she made, a smile on her face as she did so. "Thank you mistress for everything."

"You're welcome pet, now come up here and cuddle with me." Quinn crawled up and curled behind Rachel to hold her close. Smiling as she placed a few kisses along her neck, "Have fun Quinn?"

"That was extremely different, but no objections."

"Can we do it again tomorrow?"

"How about I pick the next kink?"

"Like what?"

"I was thinking Anal." Rachel paled.

End.


End file.
